mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kim Kazama is one of the main characters in the Tekken series. He has appeared so far in almost every sequel following his introduction in Tekken 3. He has also been the main protagonist for the majority of the following entries ever since his debut in 3'' and he has indeed redeemed himself as he has been trying to end the Mishima's evil bloodline and corruption he partly created to save the world with the exceptions of his role as an anti-villain in ''Tekken 6 and only a supporting character in Tekken 7. Jin is the ancestor of the Kazama part of the Mishima family, specifically Jun Kazama and Asuka Kazama. In the earliest parts of Tekken his roles included in trying to stop the evil diamond God Azazel and his wickedness, but he failed. Biography Jin Kazama is a former angel serving Lord Gait in the Heavens before his eventual fall from grace for reasons unknown. He is the ancestor of Jun Kazama and Asuka Kazama as well as technically the ancestor-in-law of the Mishimas. Jin set his goals to destroy the devil within the Mishima bloodline and to finally redeem himself for what he did back in Heavens and for being one half of the reasons for the curse, the other half being the Mishimas' ancestor, Kazuya Mishima. Tekken Sometime after the demon Azazel started ruling as a merciless dictator on the desert planet Orinion, Jin decided it would be time to stop him once and for all. Jin travelled to Orinion through a portal and came to the Dark Side of Orinion where the Pyramid of Azazel stood. Kazama battled some members of the Fabletown community who protected the Pyramid, and then faced off against the Fabletown's mayor and Azazel's servant Ichabod Crane's five top assassins and collected their emerald crystal-like keys, which were called "Pyramid Crystals" along the way to do some transports. Yet Kazama showed a hired assassin, Gwen, mercy and let her live for there was something different about her, like she was from another planet of sorts. After Jin used the power of the crystals and transported himself to the upper level of the pyramid, Mayor Crane was awaiting him on his chair. Kazama was worried that he would be no match for Azazel, as Crane said: "There is no way in Hell you have a chance against Azazel. No chance at all against our 'Masta." The words got to Kazama. The battle between the Japanese angel and the cowardly mayor began. Gwen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped into the fight, she attacked the scared mayor and helped Jin defeat him. She saved Jin's trouble. But at the cost of her betrayal, she was struck and knocked out by a beam of dark energy that came from Crane's pistol he had with himself just in case. Crane escaped the chamber soon after like the pussi that he is. Afterwards, from the background a big glowing figure slowly emerged, Jin recognised the figure: it was none other than the malevolent Diamond God Azazel himself. He fought the dark god inside his own pyramidal but Jin was no match for him, as Crane had foretell. Kazama and Gwen eventually escaped with a portal to Earth. Jin gave up his goals of defeating Azazel. After saying goodbye, Jin and Gwen went their separate ways, however it is possible Gwen had a small crush on Kazama that eventually dried off once she started dating Carmine Stracci. Jin briefly appeared in his ancestor-in-law Heihachi Mishima's Iron Fist Tournament where he was confronted by the Sun God, Kotal Kahn. They clash in battle and after a while, Kotal is defeated by the Fallen Angel. It is unknown who won that tournament, actually. Around the third Iron Fist tournament, Jin discovered that his ancestor, Jun Kazama, had died (the actual truth was that she had gone missing). Jin then visited Heihachi after coming from the Never Never Land to check on Kazuya only to find out he has been dethroned by Shinnok. Jin wanted to know what happened to Jun, and Heihachi told him that Jun was not dead and convinced him that Kotal Kahn was the reason for her disappearance. A few weeks after, Heihachi announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. He also saw that Jin had a dangerous force that Daiko Mishima, his son, had too. Heihachi decided to kill Jin after he would capture Kotal. When Jin defeated Kotal once again in Mexico, Heihachi's army, along with him, started shooting at him. Jin was then awakened by his own Devil Gene. He attacked Mishima's men but Heihachi escaped away with a tail between his legs on a helicopter. Heihachi failed to capture Kotal, but with the help of scientists, he collected his blood and tissues. His experimenting failed, but Heihachi learned that the full Devil gene is necessary to integrate Kotal's genome with his own. To get the full Devil gene, Heihachi searched for Jin, who had transformed into the Devil after their last encounter. Heihachi then announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. During that tournament, Heihachi ordered his adopted son, Lee Carla, to capture Jin. Lee sent some of JACK's and other robots after Kazama whom he defeated all. The final tournament battle however, turned out to be between Daiko and defeated Heihachi whom the latter defeated. Heihachi attempted to take him as a prisoner to the Mishima Mansion, but Jin just in time arrived to save the day. Heihachi defeated Jin in a fight, and turned his attention back on Daiko who was seen unconsciously lying on the ground. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Heihachi just decided to kill his son, but Jin got up from being knocked down and transformed into his demon form. He was ready to charge at and kill Heihachi, but Heihachi's escape helicopter again came just in time and shot Jin down, taking the the master aboard and flying away. Kazama was not heard from again for a long time and he was not present at all at the 5th and presumably last tournament. The last that has been seen of Kazama was when he went to the Never Land where he encountered the former ruler and former angel Kazuya Mishima, telling him he should try to redeem himself too and do something about their ancestors being cursed, however he was replied with insults and orders to leave him and forever as he wants nothing to do with the "family business" as he called it. It is unknown if Kazama had abandoned his plans of ridding his descendants of the devil gene for good or if he is merely just rehabilitating. If his desire to save his descendants and to redeem himself completely are that high as he claims they are, he had not abandon them afterwards. Quotes Trivia *Jin's name originates from common Japanese names. **Jin (仁) is of Japanese origin, meaning "benevolence". The kanji for Jin can also be read as Hitoshi (ひとし) (something you weaboo priks should know), which is a common Japanese male given name. *According to most people who came in contact with Jin and even his evil family members, they really emphasised that he was such a "misfortunate character". However, Kazuya Mishima views him in a different light. *Before being thrown from the Heavens, Jin was known as one of the most loyal angels to Gait along with Valentin. And to this day, it is still unknown what were the reasons for him getting thrown out of the Heavens. *Jin uses the art of 'Kyokushin' style of karate when in fights. *Jin is said to have once travelled to Brisbane, Australia looking for hope and wander for his soul. *Jin claims his knees hurt like hell if he wears his karate belts up to the knee. How he can be such a pussi after everything he went through is still a mystery to this day. *It is commonly established that Asuka Kazama is one of the only members of the Mishima Family not to be infected with the Devil Gene neither fully nor a swift half. She is also said to be the most like him but with more arrogance. *While Jin can appear in a human form and not only in a "devil" form, his former comrade, Kazuya, can only ever be seen in his demonic form. Reasons could be because Mishima is way beyond redemption so he could never appear to look human again, only an abomination whereas Jin can do what he can to redeem himself of his past sins. **It should also be noted Jin appears a lot shorter and lighter than Kazuya regardless in which form while Kazuya only ever appears in his demonic form and would possibly also be the same height if he were in a human form. *Jin competed in three Iron Fist tournaments of which he won none. *Since Jin is rumoured to appear in the Crossover Mayhem series, it is possible he hasn't abandon his plans to save his descendants after all. *He is one of the few Mishimas/Kazamas not to have a journal page. Gallery Kazama_art.jpg|Some nice art of Kazama. Jim_Kazama.jpg|Kazama wants to fight u. Kazam_noice_clothes.jpg|Kazama looking like some schoolboy. Kazama_fight.jpg|Kazama fighting Mishima's wicked creations. Jim_on_throne.png|Kazama on a throne back when he was in Heavens. Jinpachi_VS_Jim.jpg|Jinpachi VS Kazama. Jin_flyin'.jpg|Jin spreading his wings and escaping through the roof. Jin_VS_Kazuya_cute_Devils.jpg|The fallen Jin and Kazuya battling with a rope with Heihachi hanging from it. Theme song Jin's theme song is his cathedral's theme from Tekken 5 where he is also fought. That church was made for him after all. Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Tekken Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Angels Category:Protagonists Category:Non Humans Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Immortal Category:Old Farts Category:! Category:Mishimas Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Needs editing Category:Neutral Good Category:Emos Category:Martial Artist